legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum a character from Adventure Time and one of Finn's love interest. She is the ruler of the candy kingdom and often give's Finn and Jake job's like slaying monster hiding dangerus item's or acting as body guards. A lot of time's they are saving her when she get's kidnapped by the Ice King. But when Sience is invalid she can hold her own like she did with Ricardio the 2nd she she encoutered him. Her relationship with Finn has been hard to say. Finn loves her but she did not love him back. The only reason for this was because their was a major age diffent's with two. Some might say she does not desver Finn but she trys her best to keep Finn safe like when he was dating Flame Princess. Best Friends: Finn, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle and Starfire Worst Enemies: Discord and Ricardio When we first see her she was her regular age but when discord smoked her with a smoke ball she turned younger and because of that lemongrab joined vilgax's alliance. however she can't turn herself back because discord added an ingredient to it so she can't turn herself back. but on the bright finn likes her now, but what will Flame princess think. However there is a way to turn back and she will do it, realizing that she needs to be 18 despite Skipper, Bender and Finn's ideas. Bubblegum is suprised to learn Heloise botched the experiment and then she does the real thing restoring her age The V Team Island Adventure Before this is all happened she appeared briefly in The V Team Island Adventure and was workingwith Finn, Jake, Marceline, Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Jorgen, Starfire, Axel, Frida, Jack O Lanturn, Private, Kowalsi, Rico, El Tigre, Roxas, Scorpion and Jimmy Neutron while reculantly working with Ice King. The Grand Summer Season Trek Princess Bubblegum returns in the recent story as a prisoner in Angry Astec, She is rescued by Bender, Heloise, Skipper, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle and Finn as the six wandering how it is possible that she was turned to a 13 year old again without the Lich's presence. Bubblegum tells the six the story above It's revealed that she indeed can be cured from her condition on the negative side of her possibly dieing but she goes against it and House respects her opinon. She is kidnapped by current and Emperor Pete and put in a separate cell from her hosts where Veger mutates her and forces her to fight her friends but Ice King stops it and saves her with Spike and Flame Princess She is mad that Finn chosse Sari so Pete convinces her to join him for her regular age back and for Finn. All of Pete's alliance that Skipper wanted this to happen because he wants Bubblegum back at normal age but to just be friends with Finn since Everyone even Finn himself believes that him and Bubblegum aren't meant to be more than friends. It is revealed that she was tested by Bender, Django, Skipper and Heloise and the test was her loyalty to the team and Finn. After Django had a talk with her she realized she was in the wrong and stopped what she was doing. But Finn saw that he still love Bubblegum so the 2 become a couple. As for Sari she and Bubblegum both argee that should sometime happen to her Finn can go to Sari in order to help him be happy. She is now at the Candy Kingdom making sure they don't kill themselfs. Bubblegum calls over Bender, Skipper, Finn, Heloise and King Julian for her talk to go back to 18, which Twilight and Jimmy Neutron get involved too and through Heloise's real plan she is back to normal. Now that she's 18 and she and Finn are able to have a relationship it's a happy ending for both of them. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Princess Bubblegum is set to return and help Finn, Bender, Skipper, Marceline and the others again against Discord. And this also goes for Sigma. Apparently according to her Discord has caused his activites for at least a week around the universe. Bubblegum manages to locate the area where they will find the first mystical ring 343 Gulity Spark printed out for them. She then helps Phineas, Neutron and Heloise with finding it, after returningg to the grotto she is among the seven kidnapped by MOM Bubblegum is separated from the guys and in result she helps the girls find Finn, Bender and the others. Afterwards she joins Bender's other team he is in, Friends: Finn, Jake, Marceline (grudingly), Ice King (grudingly), Bender , Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Jack O Lanturn, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Carmelita Fox, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Worf, Captain Piccard, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Candance , Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Ricardio, The Lich, Uka Uka, The Daleks, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Vilgax and his alliegance, Discord, The Dystopia League Trivia She's the ruler of the candy kingdom before discord turned her 13 again She and Starfire share a voice actor and are both princesses Bubblegum was a double agent because she was helping Bender making the Petes his pawn and they unknownary gave him and the group everything they needed and Bender even mapulated Bubblegum into doing this to make her and Finn happy needlessly to say he suceeded. It was revealed that Bubblgum went along with Bender's plan and they mapulated the Petes by having Bubblegum ham up the role of the "tragic heroine." of what happened with Finn so she could infltate the group and help her friend/boss Her full name is "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." We learned that from Marceline who was the first person to call her Bonnibel. Snapshot 4 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 5 (11-8-2012 9-43 AM).png Snapshot 13 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 14 (11-8-2012 9-45 AM).png Snapshot 15 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 16 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 17 (11-8-2012 9-46 AM).png Snapshot 20 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 22 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 21 (11-8-2012 9-47 AM).png Snapshot 23 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 25 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 26 (11-8-2012 9-48 AM).png Snapshot 29 (11-8-2012 9-49 AM).png Snapshot 32 (11-8-2012 9-50 AM).png bubblegum.png 13.png Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Rivals Category:True Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Science Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Double Agent Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Scientists Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Classic Princess Category:Princesses Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Finn and Bubblegum Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who don't believe in Magic